てるてる 坊主－Teru Teru Bōzu
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: "Saling mencintai tidak berarti mereka harus bersama. Mulai hari ini, tolong jauhi aku dan bersikap seperti kita tidak pernah saling mengenal..."/Kisah persahabatan dan cinta mereka yang tidak bisa bersatu. Meskipun begitu, masing-masing mereka saling mengirimkan boneka teru-teru bōzu yang bertuliskan satu kata ditiap hujan turun dengan harapan hujan.../RnR Please


_"Sakura, tunggu!"_

_Suara itu kembali memanggilku, menghentikan langkahku yang baru beberapa langkah berlari. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin memberikannya kesempatan._

_"Kau... aku menyukaimu."_

_Dia berjalan cepat menghampiriku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuhku, mendekapku. Aku dapat merasakan betapa kencangnya debaran jantungnya, sama kencangnya dengan jantungku._

_Tapi aku bukan orang yang tepat untuknya lagi..._

_Aku melepas paksa pelukannya, dan menghadapnya, menatap tepat pada matanya._

_"Aku juga... menyukaimu. Tapi..."_

_'Cup'_

_Aku menggantungkan perkataanku dan mencium bibirnya. Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha menahan tangisku untuk tidak pecah. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan melumat bibirku, namun aku masing enggan membuka mulutku dan mendorongnya menjauhiku._

_Wajahnya memerah, ia menatapku dengan binar. Aku mengepalkan tanganku begitu melihat binar itu di matanya. Beberapa langkah aku mundur ke belakang, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasanya aku sempat lupa bernapas._

_"Saling mencintai tidak berarti mereka harus bersama. Mulai hari ini, tolong jauhi aku dan bersikap seperti kita tidak pernah saling mengenal..."_

**.o.O.o.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC. Typo(s). DLDR!**

**Sumarry: "Saling mencintai tidak berarti mereka harus bersama. Mulai hari ini, tolong jauhi aku dan bersikap seperti kita tidak pernah saling mengenal..."/Kisah persahabatan dan cinta mereka yang tidak bisa bersatu. Meskipun begitu, masing-masing mereka saling mengirimkan boneka teru-teru bōzu yang bertuliskan satu kata ditiap hujan turun dengan harapan hujan di hati mereka bisa terserap olehnya./RnR Please~**

**.o.O.o.**

**Chapter 1: Okaeri, Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

Air menetes dari dedaun pohon aprikot yang tumbuh di dekat pagar rumahku, menjatuhi hidungku yang segera kuseka. Pagi ini aku resmi menjadi murid KHS, dan tadi malam hujan turun begitu lebatnya. Perlahan aku mendekati kotak pos di dekat pohon aprikot dan membukanya.

Tidak ada apapun...

Aku kembali menutupnya dan segera menaiki sepedaku, mengkayuhnya menuju sekolah baruku dan mencoba menikmati udara segar pagi ini. Tidak ada masalah sebenarnya dengan segala hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak memimpikan dirinya menaruh boneka itu di kotak pos seperti apa yang kita lakukan semasa kecil.

Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu, masa kecilku dan tidak ada gunanya untukku sekarang. Yuhuu~ aku mengarahkan stang sepedaku ke kanan saat melihat perempatan di depan mata. Haha, ini masih menyenangkan kalau masih memiliki waktu luang untuk bersepeda dipagi hari.

Kupercepat kayuhan sepedaku, rambutku melambai-lambai dan saat melihat ada turunan sebelum sampai pada gedung KHS aku makin mempercepat kayuhanku. Rasanya menyenangkan, seperti terbang saat sepedaku meluncur kencang menuruni jalanan beraspal ini.

Begitu dekat dengan gerbang, tanpa mengerem aku membelokkan stang ke kanan dan kembali mengayuhnya menuju lapangan parkir khusus sepeda yang berada di dekat lapangan badminton, sekaligus basket. Parkiran masih sepi, aku segera mengerem dan turun dari sepedaku, mengunci bannya dan berlali kecil memasuki gedung KHS.

Hari pertama, hari pertama setelah masa-masa MOS yang menyenangkan dengan perkemahan malam di sekolah. Aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa teman salah satunya yang paling dekat denganku adalah Shion. Melihatnya membuatku merasa ingin melindunginya, dia sangat rapuh kalau sendirian tapi kalau di dekati dia suka marah-marah dan sikapnya yang arogan itu terkesan merapuhkannya dimataku.

Selama MOS aku selalu berdua bersama Shion, dia sangat galak pada laki-laki maupun perempuan, padaku juga galak sih, tapi setelah satu malam aku tidak menjauh darinya dia mulai memperkenalkan diri dan kita menjadi dekat. Aku rasa semua orang merasa segan untuk berteman dengannya, galak dan terlalu cantik.

Koridor dan tempat mading masih sepi, iseng-iseng aku mendekati mading dan melihat apa saja yang tertempel di sana. Banyak sekali promosi club, ada juga lowongan untuk OSIS. Di sisi paling kanan ada manga oneshot, siapa yang gambar ya?

"Shimura Sai..." gumamku membaca tulisan kecil di lembar paling bawah pojok kanan.

"Gambarannya bagus sekali." gumamku lagi sambil memperhatikan gaya penggambaran si Shimura.

"Sakura." panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke kiri mendapati Shion tersenyum mengangkat bungkusan besar yang entah berisi apa. "_O-bento_."

Senyumku melebar mendengar kata _'O-bento'_ dan kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan pagi ini.

"Sakura, sudah makan?" tanyanya, aku cukup menggeleng saja untuk menjawabnya.

Melihat gelengan kepala dariku, senyum di wajah cantiknya merekah, ia segera menarik tanganku untuk menuju tangga terdekat. Sebelum Shion membuka _bento_nya, aku menghentikannya.

"Kalau di sini, nanti banyak orang. Cari kelas dulu yuk!" ajakku. Shion mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sepertinya hari ini Shion sedang senang karena sejak tadi ia tersenyum padaku.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor. Di hari terakhir MOS diberitahukan bahwa kelas untuk tingkat pertama berada di lantai dua. Dan setelah berkeliling, aku mendapatkan kelas X-III sedang Shion di kelas X-I, kelas kami terpaut satu kelas.

Setelah sepakat untuk sarapan di kelasku, Shion pergi untuk menaruh tas di kelasnya, sementara aku mencari bangku yang nyaman untuk kutempati. Aku rasa, bangku di tengah lebih baik.

"Sakura! Kau memilih duduk di sana?!" Shion berjalan cepat dan menunjuk sebuah bangku di baris ketiga dekat tembok.

"Aku di sini." balasku, menunjuk bangku yang hendak ku duduki.

"Maksudku, kau harus duduk di sini!" Shion mengambil alih tasku, dan menaruhnya di meja yang ia pilih.

"Tapi menurutku di sini lebih baik!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Di sini!" Dan Shion sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. Melihat wajah seriusnya yang dipadukan sedang suaranya yang terus membentak, mau tak mau aku mengalah. Setelah ku duduki bangku yang dipilihkan Shion, Shion segera mendudukan dirinya di bangku depanku dengan senyum kemenangan.

Shion benar-benar nona muda. Sikap angkuhnya menutupi semua kebaikannya. Padahal baru tiga hari bersama, ia sudah repot-repot membawa bento untuk dimakan berdua.

"Ayo kita makan _O-bento_nya." Dan aku segera membuka satu kotak makan untuk di makan berdua, sedang satunya lagi untuk makan siang nanti.

"Yosh!"

Wajah Shion tampak berbinar. Melihat perubahan-perubahan ekspresi di wajah Shion membuatku penasaran akan alasan dia bersikap angkuh. Dan tanpa sadar aku malah mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Shion, kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu sih? Nanti kamu tidak punya teman." ucapku. Begitu sadar akan ucapanku barusan, aku segera menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi panik dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya tidak menyukai pertemanan. Semoga saja, kau betah menjadi temanku ..." suara Shion terdengar mengecil. Saat kulihat wajahnya, ternyata sudah memerah menggemaskan.

Dia tidak marah. Shion cenderung malu dan itu tampak manis.

Jam tiga sore aku sampai rumah. Lagi-lagi aku membuka kotak pos sebelum memasuki rumah. Dan aku hampir tak percaya, sebuah teru-teru bōzu berada di sana.

Sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kulihat boneka itu berada di kotak pos rumahku. Dan perlu keyakinan lebih bahwa boneka itu benar-benar dari teman masa kecilku.

Dengan tangan bergetar aku mengambilnya, dan membongkar boneka teru-teru bōzu itu. Beberapa kata tertulis di sana.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura. Aku melihatmu hari ini."

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak merasa kaget jika ia melihatku hari ini. Justru aku lebih kaget dengan boneka yang sudah dua tahun berhenti datang di kotak pos rumahku selama di Suna, kini kembali ada di kotak pos di rumah lamaku di Konoha.

Aku menoleh pada samping rumahku, rumah itu sudah tidak ditinggali lagi oleh keluarganya. Ino bilang mereka pindah ke perumahan lain. Dan rumah itu ditempati oleh kerabat dekat Ino.

Masalalu, dan kenangan di masa kanak-kanak memang berdampak besar pada kehidupan mendatang. Dan di dalam hatiku sendiri, ada perasaan bersalah yang entah dapat kuubah atau tidak.

Aku mulai mengkayuh kembali sepedaku memasuki pagar rumahku. Aku masih perlu mengulang pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**AN:** Ini FF lawas xD karena kurasa ceritanya bagus jadi kulanjutkan.

Apa pendapatmu? X3 *ngacir*

Tapi belum bisa janjiin update cepet soalnya keterbatasan waktu untuk ke warnet u,u Hari gini masih ke warnet? Ya, saya masih ke warnet -,- ga punya laptop de,es,be jadi agak sulit u,u

Mohon dimaklumi. FF yang lain gimana nasibnya? Hooooaaaahhhhhh! TAT Saya orangnya mood2an /krik / kabur xD


End file.
